Be A Success
by halobella85
Summary: Hermione Granger wrote a book. Narcissa Malfoy read it, and now she wants a temporary separation from Lucius. Draco is not happy.
1. Encounters

Hermione Granger wrote a book. Narcissa Malfoy read it, and now she wants a temporary separation from Lucius. Draco is not happy.

**Be A Success**

**I really don't know how this plot is going to go. I got a basic idea of the story I wanted to create, but I'm filling in the details as I go along. So bear with me on time. I'll try to update regularly, but there is no guarantee. The banner is my own creation.**

**Encounters:**

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the masterful J.K Rowling. I just enjoy creating my own plots. **

"Three cheers for Hermione!" cried Harry Potter.

A chorus of "here, here" and "hip-hip hurray's" were shouted among their fairly large table. Hermione smiled shyly, thanking everyone profusely.

Hermione's first book, _Be A Success, _was finally being published. Having sold over half a million copies in Magical London alone, its author was recently acclaimed by Witch Weekly as "one of the most influential writers of our generation." Her book maintained the position of #1 Best-Selling Novel at Flourish & Blotts for a little over a month.

Hermione never suspected the enthusiasm people had for her writing. _Be A Success_ had originally been drafted out as a kind of 'How To' guide on navigating the world of Hogwarts. She intended to write about how to balance social activities with academics and navigating the intricate class, blood, and house social barriers. However, it somehow developed into a quasi-feminist book for women in the Wizarding World–complete with advice on school, jobs, and relationships. She was very proud of the final product and pleased that so many people enjoyed her work as well.

In celebration of the success of her first publication, Hermione's friends decided to take her out to The Hog's Head Tavern. The group decided that the tavern was the best option since was located a block away from the more popular Three Broom Sticks, situated on the bustle that was High Street. Many in their group were still popular icons in the Wizarding World; they didn't want to attract an unnecessary crowd.

All of her close friends showed up for the celebration – her boyfriend Ron, Harry and Luna Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown and her best friend Susan Bones, Neville and Ginny Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and George and Angelina Weasley. It was quite an affair.

"Goodness Hermione. I couldn't put the thing down; it was witty and humorous. I didn't quite expect that of your writing," Lavender exclaimed in her traditional backwards manner.

"Thanks Lavender." _I think?_ Hermione never could figure out if she was being genuine or stealthily insulting her.

"I was particularly interested in your relationship advice," contributed Susan. "You mentioned often that you were happy; could marriage be in the cards for you two soon?" At this exclamation all heads turned questioningly towards the surprised couple.

Hermione turned to meet Ron's gaze. He kissed her cheek sweetly as she blushed. Luckily for them, neither of them had to address the question because of an unforeseen interruption.

A couple of moments earlier, Draco strolled into the bar. He immediately spotted Blaise at a center stool.

"What's good man?" Blaise asked, when he spotted Draco.

"Absolutely nothing," Draco exclaimed as he uncharacteristically slumped into the barstool. "A firewhisky," He said to the bartender.

Blaise chuckled. "Oh, fuck off! You wouldn't be any more pleasant if your parents were on the outs." Draco growled out.

"Possibly, but it's not a concern since both my parents are dead," Blaise replied smoothly.

"Come off it! Your parents have been dead since the second war. Let's try to stay current, shall we?" Draco said as only a single-minded, self-centered egoist could.

"Right, let's dwell on the fact that you're a child of a broken home now," replied Blaise with a hint of a smile.

Draco sulked over his firewhisky, "This isn't even remotely humorous, my parents are separating and all because some mudblood bitch published a damn book."

"Hmm. Well, that 'mudblood bitch', as you call her is sitting right over there. It seems as if she and her friends are celebrating," Blaise said coolly.

Draco turned his attention to the animated table at the back of the bar. "Fantastic." He chugged down the remainder of his firewhisky before he stood and made his way over to the table.

Blaise shook his head. He finished his drink before slowly following behind Draco.

"Isn't this a quaint affair?" interrupted Draco. "The fabulous fucking golden trio, complete with the mudblood Gryffindor princess, and their devoted posse!"

Everyone looked up at the blond, shocked by his abrupt comment.

"Watch it Malfoy. Don't say something your going to regret later," rebutted Dean.

"That is sound advice ginger," responded Draco. "Maybe you should direct it to your opinionated girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed, baffled.

"No, I won't. You're a thorn in my side, an ache that won't go away," Draco said. "I can't believe anyone would publish anything you have to say. Your book is rubbish!"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had no idea why Malfoy was making such a scene or why he seemed to be overly agitated with her.

"Tell me Granger, when you started your book, was it your intention to destroy marriages or was that just a delightful unforeseen consequence?" Draco asked while looming exceedingly close to her face.

"That's enough! Get him out of here," hollered Harry.

Dean and George forcibly escorted Draco to the door as he continued to rant and throw around obscenities. Harry got up to follow, as did Blaise. When they reached the door, Dean and George unceremoniously threw Draco out on his bum.

Blaise crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the building, watching the scene play out.

"You might feel the need to be more diplomatic in your behavior Malfoy, considering I am your boss," Harry said contemptuously. "Speaking of work, I expect to see you bright and early Monday morning; you're going to have a lot case files to review."

He left to return to his party's table with Dean and George. Draco stood and brushed off his trousers.

"You certainly know how to make a night interesting," said Blaise.

"Someone needed to knock her down a few pegs," replied Draco.

Blaise shook his head and mutters a sound "grow up," before apparating on the spot. With a faint _pop_ he was gone, leaving a still cross Draco alone outside the bar.

**Three Days Ago**

Narcissa Malfoy stood elegantly in the center of the one of the sunrooms on the first floor of Malfoy Manor. She was wearing a floor length silk black gown under a formal deep green dress robe with gold accentuates that assert nobility. Her long, straight blonde hair flowed beautifully down her back. Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of pureblood regality.

"Missy!" she announced.

A house elf appeared after a faint _pop. _"Yes, Mistress," squeaked Missy.

"Be a dear and shrink that portrait; accio it to the carriage outside," she said, "I believe it will look lovely in the living room of the Chateau, don't you Draco?"

"Mother, what is the point of all this?" Draco asked as he massaged his temples. The blond was lounging on a chair near the fireplace watching his mother as she glided throughout the room. He was dressed semi-formally in black dress shoes, black slacks, black belt, and a dark green collared button down.

"Don't be so dramatic dear, its only a temporary separation," she responded. "You really should read Hermione Granger's book. She is quite insightful."

"I don't care about anything some know-it-all mudblood wrote about," he replied.

"Sweetheart, the war is over and the Dark Lord is gone; there is no call for being so vulgar," she said. "Besides, I think that Granger girl made some very compelling arguments in her book.

"In fact, she said that 'you can't expect to have a happy, and content relationship if you aren't happy and content with yourself. If you don't love yourself, why would someone else? Very insightful," Narcissa finished.

She put her hand on Draco's cheek affectionately, and smiled, "Don't pout sweetheart, it's unseemly."

Draco loved his mother greatly. Growing up he always felt that his father never appreciated his mother enough. He resented his father for constantly putting his obligations before his family's well being. Draco was proud that has mother finally found the courage to stand up to his father, and demand that he see her as more than just his wife. It was just frustrating that it involved her leaving Malfoy Manor; it seemed so drastic.

"I'm leaving now. I need to make sure that the house elves have everything in order at the Chateau," she announced. "Let your father know. And Draco, dear, do write and visit some time."

"Of course mother," Draco said as he kissed her cheek. "By the way, where is father?"

"He's in his study, brooding as usual…goodbye dear." And then she left with a smile.

Draco made his way through the long hallways of Malfoy Manor towards his father's study. All the curtains had been opened as sunlight flowed serenely through windows throughout the manor. It was a beautiful day - light and airy. The manor had been restored to its potential glory some time after the end of the second war. Long gone was the dark and damp atmosphere that once plagued every corner of Draco's childhood home. Magical portraits were displayed along fresh wallpaper. House elves scurried about arranging bouquets set out on various end tables. Draco found he could breathe in this atmosphere, but he wondered how all this would change with his mother's absence. Narcissa took care of the household. She directed the house elves work with decorations, floral arrangements, and successfully created a homey feel.

Draco entered his father's study without pretense, falling into one of the winged backed chairs conveniently located in front of his father's large ornamental oak desk.

"Has she gone?" Lucius asked.

"Yes; left only moments ago. You could still catch her if you'd like," Draco prompted.

Lucius leaned back in his desk chair. He was nursing a glass of scotch that he absentmindedly swirled in his hand.

"No need, she'll come back," Lucius said cryptically.

Draco observed his father with a critical eye. To anyone else his father would seem intimidating, arrogant. Lucius exuded a composed and calm attitude. However, there were a few subtleties that alerted Draco to his father's inner turmoil. For instance, the incessant tapping of his pointer finger to the head of his emerald eyed, silver and black snake cane indicated he was unsure. The tense posture he was holding suggests he was nervous.

Draco took these signs as clues that maybe a separation for his parents wouldn't be wholly beneficial, and because of that, he blamed this whole situation on Granger.

_**I hope you all enjoyed! Please keep an eye out for my updates. =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Where to go from here?**

**Before you read I must point out that I love Ron. Out of all of the golden trio he is my favorite. And I love the Harry Potter books, but one thing I will never get over is the horrible pairings J.K Rowling set up in the epilogue. So this chapter is when Hermione and Ron split, sorry to all you Ron fans out there, I really do love his character. **

**J.K Rowling owns all these characters; I just created the plot. **

The gang filtered out of Hog's Head Cavern. Everyone was all smiles in spite of the events that took place earlier this evening, and some are definitely inebriated.

"Thanks everyone," Hermione started. "I had a great time, this was so much fun."

"We should get together more often. It's always interesting when we get the army back together," Seamus said. Everyone chuckled at that comment.

"Thas right Meroni," Lavendar said – more than past her limit, "we shud do this offin." She then turned to Dean, who was standing next to her, and looped her arm through his.

"Walk me home Dean," Lavendar insisted as she tugged on his arm. "I'm in no condition to apparate." Dean was so shocked he just let her drag him along.

Seamus turned to Susan and asked, with the most adorable smile accompanying his words, "Shall I escort you home?" Everyone else around them gave each other knowing smiles as they awaited Susan answer.

Susan replied, "You shall." They held hands, and after brief farewells to their friends they started on their stroll to Susan's home.

Terry apparated on the spot after hugging Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Angelina, and nodding to Ron, Harry, Neville, and George.

Neville and Ginny said their goodbyes and left.

Angelina hugged Hermione, as did George.

"We're so very proud of you Mione," George whispered in her ear so no one else would hear. She acknowledged his words with a kiss to his cheek.

George then took his wife's hand and they apparated home.

Luna hugged Hermione, "Your doing beautifully Mione," Luna said. "I'm glad the gnargles haven't overtaken your brain." The blonde woman smiled while looking at Hermione wistfully.

Harry gazed at his wife in admiration and slight amusement. Then, he too, hugged Hermione.

"I love you Mione," Harry said quietly to her. " And I am very proud of you. Don't listen to anything Malfoy said, he's a git. I'll take care of him." He kissed her cheek, and then he and Luna left as well. Only Hermione and Ron remained.

"Bye Harry, bye Luna," Hermione said quietly after they'd already gone. She looked down and sighed.

"You ready to go Mione?" Ron asked brusquely.

Hermione turned to look at him, "Sure," she said morosely. The both apparated home, the only evidence that either had been there was the sound of two faint _pop's_ resounding on the suddenly quiet street.

**In the Granger-Weasley home:**

They both quietly set about their nightly routines. Hermione headed to the kitchen to change Crookshanks water, refill his food bowl, and wash the last of the dishes.

Ron headed to the bedroom to change into his pajamas.

When Hermione finished in the kitchen she found Ron on the living room couch watching some muggle fùtbol game on the television.

"Ron," she asked tentatively, "what do you think Malfoy meant about my book ruining marriages?"

"Don't know," he replied flippantly without taking his gaze from the game.

"Well, I don't think he was speaking for himself," she continued, moving to sit on the couch beside Ron. "I never heard that he was married, but I guess it's possible. I mean, just because I didn't-"

"Who cares Hermione?" Ron interrupted, "It's bloody Malfoy, just drop it. It doesn't matter."

Hermione frowned as she looked at him. "It matters to me," she responded sadly.

"Great, now we're going to fight because fucking Malfoy decided to run his mouth!" he exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" she said as she looked up at him. "I'm just wondering to what Malfoy was referring-"

"Exactly, this is just another stupid topic for you to obsess over," he interrupted again.

"You mean the same way you obsess over quidditch, or any other sport under the sun," she responded back, spitefully.

"That's different; Quidditch is my career," he ground out angrily. "I'm keeper and co-captain for the Chudley Canons.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "You're only angry because the topic relates to my book."

I don't know why you are so reticent about this. I don't shut you down when you want to talk about quidditch," she ranted. "I even endure the those beastly matches even though it makes me sick with worry watching you doing something so dangerous. You can't even read the one and only book I've ever published!"

"I'm not going to read some ruddy girly book, and I'm sorry if it's such an inconvenience for you to support your boyfriend in his career," Ron chastised.

Hermione's mouth fell agape at his words.

"Why do we keep coming back to the same arguments?" she asked, not really expecting or wanting an answer.

"Obviously, these are big issues for us, and neither of us are willing to compromise." Ron fixed his gaze on the outdated, plush, off-white colored carpet.

"So where do we go from here?"

"…Maybe we should take a break?" Ron responded.

"What does that mean exactly? Because I don't want to end up like Ross and Rachel before the finale," Hermione replied with dryly.

"What?"

"Nothing…why don't we just say it's over, for now," she said, looking into his eyes.

They finally met each other's gaze. They both stared at one another, sharing a silent moment as their eyes reflecting a complex array of emotions. They both resented each other's careers. They spent more time apart than they did together, and it put a big strain on their relationship. If they were both being honest they never even shared the same interests. They have always cared deeply for one another, but eventually they stayed together out of obligation. Most of their other close friends had pared off, why should they break the trend? It was easy to ignore the issues when they were both so engrossed in their work. However, for the first time since they moved in together they were forced to cohabitate. Ron was off for the time being before training starts for the new season, and Hermione has abdicated her head editorial position at the Daily Prophet temporarily while she promotes her new book, and did research on her work in progress. They've been butting heads ever since.

Ron was the first to look away, and turned for their bedroom. "I'll go stay at Harry's and Luna's, I'll come by for my things later."

Everything after that moment seemed unreal, dream-like. Hermione didn't even feel like she was standing on solid ground. It seemed like in an instant that Ron disappeared into the bedroom, and then reappeared with an overnight bag and his Chudley Canons hoodie on.

Neither said a word. Ron headed to the door. He looked back. Turned the knob. He paused with his head down. Opened the door. He walked out. The door closed with a resounding _click_. Ron apparated from the front porch.

Hermione was alone.

She felt she was suddenly suffocating, not sure what she should do. She went into the bedroom and laid down. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Hers and Ron's conversation and actions played on a loop in her head until eventually, she fell asleep.

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

Hermione rolled over and stretched. Despite her six hours of resting, she felt completely worn out. She turned to the bedroom window and saw a messenger owl was perched on a branch. There was an annoyingly nagging hope that the letter in its mouth was from Ron saying that they could work things out. She then snorted: that was as likely as the letter being a marriage proposal from Malfoy.

She begrudgingly went to the window and let the noble bird into her room. She'd never seen this bird before - it was elegant with long wings that consisted of different shades of orange and light browns. It was a beautiful bird.

She grab an owl treat from the small bowl by her window that she kept full for just this occasion. She traded the bird her letter for the treat. The bird perched itself on her bedpost. She expected it was waiting for her to read the letter and send her reply.

Turning the letter over she noticed the Malfoy crest engraved on the wax seal. _What do you_ _know, it is a marriage proposal._ She pulled the seal, opened the flap and retrieved the letter.

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

I am contacting you on behalf of the Sunday Afternoon Lady's Teacup Society. We are hosting a black tie charity auction and dinner on Saturday, October 15, 2006. Proceeds from the auction will be dedicated to the New Beginnings Orphanage. The same orphanage you founded along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in 2000.

I would like to cordially invite you to be an honorary guest at our event. You are a notable figure in our society, and you book has made a big impression in the wizarding world. I want to add your book to the auction ballot, and have you formally sign it for the winner in front of the attendees.

Your appearance would be greatly anticipated. Please let me know if your schedule permits you to attend. The enclosed heart pendant is a portkey to transport you and a guest to the event on the designated date.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

_Well, that was unexpected, _she thought, folding the letter back into the envelope. Hermione then sat at her writing desk and pulled out a parchment, a quill, and ink. She proceeded to write out her reply to Narcissa's invitation.

Dear Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy,

Your invitation was unexpected, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless. I think the charity auction sounds like a spectacular idea, and I am happy to hear that the New Beginnings Orphanage will benefit. The orphanage is very important to me, and beneficial for the children that reside there.

I am also honored that you want me to be an honorary guest. I would be happy to donate a signed copy of my book for the auction. I hope that my book will bring in a significant donation. However, I do not think it's a good idea that I attend the event. I'm not sure that my presence would be pleasantly received by all attendants, especially your son's, Draco Malfoy, who I am sure will be in attendance. Please accept my most humble apologies.

Because of my inability to attend, I will enclose the portkey with this letter. Please expect a signed copy of my book before the end of the week.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione placed the letter in an envelope and addressed it back to Narcissa. She gave the letter to the waiting owl. The bird snatched the waiting letter out of her hands and flew out of the window. After it left, she closed her window and went to fix herself some breakfast.

**Back at Narcissa's**:

Narcissa was staying in an extravagant hotel in muggle London in the penthouse suite aptly named The Chateau. It was beautiful, had an amazing view, and attentive service from the hotel staff. It was a home away from home.

The elegant woman had received Hermione's letter early that morning soon after she sent her the invitation. She was very upset to hear that Hermione would not be attending. She was even more troubled about the comment Hermione made about Draco. This just simply would not do.

Later on that very same day, Narcissa was having afternoon tea when Draco suddenly showed up.

Green flames sparked up in the fireplace before Draco stepped out. Missy appeared and started brushing the soot off Draco.

"Thank you Missy."

"Master Draco is welcome."

Draco brushed past the house elf and headed into the dining room.

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek before he sat down across from her at the table.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky having a house elf out in the open in a muggle establishment?" he asked his mother pointedly.

"Not at all. Missy is a wonderful house elf. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without her, and she knows not be seen when there are muggles present," Narcissa replied.

Missy set a china plate and teacup on the table in front of Draco, and poured him some tea.

"So, Draco, you are attending the charity auction on Saturday, correct?"

"Yes, mother."

"Great!" Narcissa smiled at Draco.

"So," Narcissa sipped her graciously, eyes regarding her son. "How have you been Draco? Any news?"

"Nothing new: Harry Potter's a tyrant as usual, so work is a challenge. Women are a complete bore, and life is monotonous."

"That's right! Harry Potter is head auror. You must see a lot of his best friend, Hermione Granger."

"Not necessarily, but I do see enough of her, unfortunately."

"Really? When did you last encounter her?"

"Couldn't say."

"And why not?" Narcissa asked, a little more exasperated than she intended.

"I simply don't remember. It's not like she's that impressionable."

"Interesting...because you made quite an impression with her."

"What is this all about mother?" Draco responded, irritated with this vocal game of cat-and-mouse.

"I personally sent Granger an invitation to the charity auction Saturday and she declined. Apparently, she has an aversion to being near you."

"What a tragedy," Draco said sarcastically.

"Not a tragedy, but very disappointing. I want Hermione Granger at this event, and you are going to make sure she does attend. Even if that means-and I know this may be painful for you-apologizing to her for whatever it is you said or did."

"I certainly will not."

"Yes you certainly will."

"Mother!"

"Draco…" Narcissa looked at Draco pointedly.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco exclaimed.

"Don't you think your acting very childish?"

"No. I don't like her. Simple as that."

"Grow up Draco. The two of you might actually get along famously if you could overcome your past. You're both intelligent, and she'd likely challenge you more than any of the other women you surround yourself with," The blonde woman reasoned.

"Mother, what do you know of any of the women that I surround myself with? And how can you know so much about Granger? I don't think you've spent more than five minutes talking to her on any one occasion. The only reason you have such a high opinion of her is because of that stupid book you love so much."

"Don't underestimate me Draco. I am your mother, and I know you. All the women you surround yourself with pureblooded dimwits," Narcissa replied, their namesake's infamous contempt beginning to show it's colors. "And I may not know Granger personally, but her reputation is highly regarded – her book has nothing to do with it."

"Great, I came for afternoon tea, and now I'm getting lectured on my love life."

Narcissa smiled indulgently at Draco. "No lecture. I am merely pointing out the obvious, dear."

"Well, this has been grand," the blond man answered dryly. "But I should be heading back to work now."

"Okay, darling. Have a wonderful day. And, please, set things right with Granger."

After Draco left, Narcissa sipped what was left of her tea. When she finished, she went to the drawing room to review the preparations for the decorations and catering for the auction. She was deciding on wall decor when an owl with a letter in its mouth flew into the room through an opened window. It was a letter from Lucious.

Dear Cissa,

I hope this letter finds you well. The manor is very empty without you.

I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner this evening? I am awaiting your reply.

Yours,

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa was overjoyed by Lucius' letter. A smile graced her lips as she sent him back a reply in the affirmative. Narcissa then finished her work with more gusto than before, eager to prepare for dinner. It was almost like they were teenagers again and this was their first date. And like that day so many, many years ago, she was excited, nervous, happy, and worried all at the same time.

**Later that evening:**

Draco apparated as close to Hermione's house as her wards would allow.

It was a small house, but he wasn't surprised: she was dating a Weasely, after all. All the Weasels lived in little hobbit holes, it was their nature. Draco if snickered a little at his own joke before walking up to the door.

_Knock knock knock_

No answer.

_Knock knock knock_

Nothing …

_BANG BANG BANG! _Draco all but kicked the damn door down. He knew she was home, the lights were on, and he could smell something cooking.

Inside, Hermione had been writing. She finally got into a zone of droning everything else out; she forgot about the outside world. That is, until she heard an obnoxious banging at the door.

"I'm coming!" She shouted towards the door, scurrying to answer it.

She opened the door wearing a gray wool turtleneck sweater with blue jeans and beige fuzzy slippers. She had her hair up in a messy bun with two pencils sticking out of it. Her eyes suddenly grew wide at the sight of Malfoy standing on the other side of the door.

"It's about damn time. What took you so long? Are you going deaf or something!" he spat at her. "And what the hell are you wearing do you always answer the door dressed so muggle like?"

Hermione couldn't answer. Everything in the past twenty-four hours was so strange that she didn't think she should. When Draco saw she was not going to answer him, he sneered and continued.

"Here's your portkey. You're going to the damn party," Draco took out the tiny envelope containing the heart pendant portkey and tossed it at Hermione. It hit her chest and then fell to the floor. She didn't even attempt to catch it.

"Okay, ow, that hurt, and no, I am not going," she moved to shut the door, but he blocked it, forcing it back open.

"I am not going to have this argument with you. It's important for my mother that you show up, which I myself don't completely understand … what's that smell?"

"Oh no!" Hermione suddenly ran to the kitchen. She was roasting a chicken hours ago before she got distracted with her writing. The kitchen was now filled entirely with smoke.

Draco let himself into the house, picking up the small envelope from the floor and closing the door.

Hermione ran to turn off the oven. She opened the stove and a gush of smoke blew into her face. She began to cough, unable to get enough air. She stumbled to open the windows in the kitchen. Grabbing a dishtowel, the woman to start fanning the smoke outside, holding a wet dishrag over her face.

Draco stood near the doorway, watching her with amusement. He finally decided to take mercy on her and pulled out his wand.

"Ventus." He flicked his wand and all the smoke in the room blew out the window. The room was clear.

Hermione turned to Draco completely, flustered. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Look, I just came here to ask you to this stupid auction and I have, and now you're going. So now I'm leaving."

"I'm still not going."

Draco halted in his tracks towards the door. "Why are you so difficult?" 

"Why do you even want me to go?" Hermione huffed, folding her arms.

"Your attending doesn't make a difference to me, but it does for other people. Therefore you should go. Besides I know Harry and Luna are going, I'm sure they'd be disappointed if you weren't there." The young man mimicked Hermione's action of folding his arms. "Doesn't you ginger boyfriend want to go, or is black tie not his scene?"

"Ron is no longer my boyfriend, but I'm sure he will be at the auction. So, all the more reason for me not to attend," she uttered the last part in a whisper that Draco didn't catch.

"So you finally dumped the weasel. What happened?"

Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I dumped him?"

"Did you?"

"Well yes, but …"

"Exactly," Draco grinned cheekily. "So what happened? Did you finally discover that being with him can bring down your I.Q. as well."

"That is not why we broke up, Malfoy," Hermione said pointedly.

"Why then, Granger?" Draco made a point of using her last name, as she used his.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we had irreconcilable differences."

Draco laughed, genuinely laughed. And as if it were an air born infection, Hermione laughed as well.

"Irreconcilable differences? That sounds severe. Wait, so your telling me that you just published a book that gave relationship advice to witches and wizards, and boasted about the success of your love life, and now you've ended that relationship over 'irreconcilable differences' – irony thy name is Granger."

"We were happy, but not really, and then we weren't … you read my book?" Hermione looked at Draco, shocked.

"Of course I read your book, who hasn't? And good for you."

"Was that a…complement?" Hermione then turned to look out the window, up toward the sky.

"What are you looking for?"

"I was just checking for flying pigs."

"Pigs don't fly." Draco replied, looking at her questioningly.

"No it's a muggle saying – forget it, it was a joke."

"You're not funny," the blond replied snidely.

"I can be."

"Hrm...I doubt that."

"You don't even know me," the woman replied, suddenly irritated by the other's presence.

"I know you better than you think. I'm not the only reason you don't want to go to this event, you don't want to see the Weasel."

"His name is Ron, and that is not true."

"Yes it is, you know he'll be there and you don't want to run into your ex. You're a coward."

"I am a Gryffindor, I am no coward."

"Prove it."

Hermione looked at Draco quizzically. This whole scene was so bizarre, but she wasn't one to back down so easily. She knew he was trying to play her. "Fine I'll go, but don't think it's because of the sad attempt at the reverse psychology you tried to pull on me."

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself." Draco pulled the small envelope with the portkey out of his pocket and threw it at her. Again, it hit her in the chest, and then fell to the floor.

"Stop throwing things at me." Hermione bent down to pick up the envelope. Draco turned his head so that she couldn't see his grin.

"See you Saturday, Gryffindor Granger." Draco then left through her front door, and apparated home from the end of her drive.

**I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! 3 **


End file.
